vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Outer Space VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Previews *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney Home Video * "Barney in Outer Space" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Fred Holmes * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producer: Jeff Gittle * Music Director: Bob Singleton * "Barney in Outer Space" Original Music: Paul Loomis, Angelo Natalie * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Barney Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Body - David Joyner ** Baby Bop Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop Body - Jeff Ayers ** B.J. Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J. Body- Jeff Brooks ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Robert - Angela Velasco ** Miss Kepler - Gene Raye Price ** Meebeedeep - Alex Saxon ** Ken Reightler as Himself ** Robot - Pia Manalo * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dayber * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Colin Deford * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Scott Dailey, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, James Johnson * Visual Effects Supervisor: Caris Palm Turpen * Animation and Compositing: AMS Productions, Inc. * Production Audio: Ron Balentine, David Lowe * Production Audio Assistants: Brenda J. Galgan, Malcolm Johnson * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: Trey Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jim Fisher, Tim Harkins, Buck Hatcher, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey * Set Dressers: Aggie Davis-Brooks, Cheryl Johnson * Buyer: Melissa James * Greenperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Props: John CLark, Corey Jones, Chris Kaufman * Art Department Production Assistant: Matt Maples * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services; Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director: Caroline St. Denis * Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Gail Lee Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Drafting Assistant: Kim Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Carpenter's Assistants: Tim McGarity, Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Scenic Painter: Kristen Weeks * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Sewing: Leila Heise, Celeste Henson, Traci Hutton * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Mindy Cransto * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Switcher: Mimi Clemens * Tickle Tree Puppeteer: Alan Elson * Costume Technician: William McNully * Costume Assistants: Kristin Boyett, Janet Bush, Denise Rohr * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Production Assistants: Suzanne Parham, Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Stunt Coordinator: Russell Towery * Stunt Assistants: Margaret Johnson, Randy Moore * Special Effects: Bob Trevino * Educational Research Staff: Leri Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed. * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns: Sharon Dieter, Beletra Thomas * "I Love You" · Lyrics By: Lee Bernstein (BMI) - Melody - Tradtional © Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Barney's Adventure Bus *Groundling Marsh *Kids for Character: Choices Count *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Closing Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Trailers #Franklin: Franklin and the Secret Club VHS 1998 #Franklin: Franklin Plays the Game VHS 1998 Category:Lyrick Studios Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video